


Ice Kissing a Burning Flame

by DarkShadows93



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Beaches, Greece, Holidays, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fic, Seaside, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Crowley was always known to be the smooth talker of things. He was the tempter of Eden. His words had power and control. But when sitting next to Aziraphale, words lack their luster. They fall flat in comparison. They fail in every sort of a way possible. The plan that he worked out so tediously in his head faltered in the eyes of an angel. Words that he struggled to keep in became a trainwreck at his lips as they spilled out."I want you to pack your bags, angel."Week 25 prompt: "Seaside Getaway"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Week 25: Seaside Getaway





	Ice Kissing a Burning Flame

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I didn't know what I was getting into when I wrote this. Hell, I don't even know if I want to make a second part because it's kinda open ended in my head. But I saw this prompt and ran with it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

It had been nearly six hundred years since Crowley had been to a beach. Not the cold dreary ones he would find one the Isle, but a proper one where every step felt like walking on concentrated grounds but also soothed his cold blood. To feel warm ocean water wash over him and to bask in the sun. He had found a few favorites here and there but most of them being in the Mediterranean. It was killing him to get away from the modern turmoil of England, forget society and constant reminders of humanity and just live and enjoy free will. 

Aziraphale wouldn't want to go. That he knew for sure. He enjoyed the set pattern that he laid out for himself. It was always the same. Open the shop for an hour, convince a patron not to buy his first edition Charles Dickens for the fourth time that week, have a spot of tea, eat lunch with Crowley and then read till the cycle repeats.

Of course, there were the usual disruptions by Crowley sauntering into the shop. Those were always welcomed. He also enjoyed finding himself in trouble. It was always just enough trouble where Crowley would come to rescue him. Like the time where he had phoned Crowley stating that he had accidentally locked himself to his desk and for some reason couldn't miracle himself out of it. Even though he knew for damn sure that Aziraphale could just miracle his way out. It was just another trick to save him like old times. The bastard always knew what could make him fall once more. He would fall for him a million times just to see that cheeky smile. 

The more Crowley thought of it, maybe Aziraphale wouldn't object to having a holiday if he just took him. Surprise him. Just give him an advance to pack some things, settle the shop and tell him they're going to South Downs but take him to Crete or hell Hormuz Island. Somewhere with warm sand, breathtaking views, and a beautiful angel that never leaves his side. 

It had been quite a while since Crowley attempted to blink, his golden eyes hidden behind dark shades as he stared lovingly towards his angel. He had been quietly allowing Aziraphale to finish the delectable dessert, the second most thing that he loved more than books and hopefully him. Aziraphale was adorable when he ate, but Crowley wasn't sure if he knew that or not. The way he gently would take the tiniest bite of every element to savor the taste. The way he would appear to melt in his chair when it hit his pallet and sings silent praises to the chef. Crowley even found the tiniest motion to wipe his lips with a napkin. It was just that easy for him to get lost with his angel. 

"Crowley, my dear" Aziraphale said as he patted his lips with the napkin, "Are you quite alright? I believe you are turning a shade of scarlet."

Fuck. Crowley finally blinked as he rubbed his hands against his cheeks to hide the blush, "Ngk-uh- yeah," he stammered as he straightened his spine in the seat, not realizing how sore his back actually was, "erm-just thinking."

"Should I ask about what?"

Dammit. Was it that obvious? Crowley always knew that Aziraphale was clever, but he always tried to hide affection from him. It was just a higher up thing like it mattered anymore.

"Erm- just stuff. You know human stuff. Things. Yeah, things." Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose from the stupid answers. He would've thought that knowing someone for six thousand years would be easy to talk to. Clearly, that wasn't the case.

"Alright. If you may say so." Aziraphale eyed him carefully as he took a sip of his tea. 

Crowley was always known to be the smooth talker of things. He was the tempter of Eden. His words had power and control. But when sitting next to Aziraphale, words lack their luster. They fall flat in comparison. They fail in every sort of a way possible. The plan that he worked out so tediously in his head faltered in the eyes of an angel. Words that he struggled to keep in became a trainwreck at his lips as they spilled out.

"I want you to pack your bags, angel."

Aziraphale chuckled, not quite hearing what the demon had stammered, "Sorry? What was that, Crowley?"

"Ngk- I-uh… I said pack your bags, Angel." He repeated feeling a tad more confident than the trainwreck previously.

"For what reason, Crowley? To be honest, you concern me. Are you feeling a bit ill? I understand it's been raining a lot so you haven't been able to-"

"No. I'm uh-fine, Angel." Crowley hastily replied, grabbing Aziraphale's hand, "just do me a favor and pack a bag or two."

"You still haven't answered my question, Crowley." Aziraphale's voice grew soft as he placed his free hand atop Crowley's, with a gentle smile.

"How about we fancy a trip somewhere?"

"Oh, a trip?" That seemed to brighten up Aziraphale, his beaming smile brightening up the room like a sunny day, "Where to? Is it South Downs? Oh, I love South Downs."

"I know you do," Crowley smirked as he brought his Angel's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss against his knuckles. He had nearly forgotten himself as to let go of Aziraphale's hand and stood up from the table, "That bit is a surprise. Just pack your bags for me, will ya? I'll be around the shop in an hour. Don't keep me waiting, Angel."

"Oh-um alright then. I shall see you in an hour then, darling."

The demon smirked at the slight blush that painted his Angel's cheeks, it was going easier than expected after the mental trainwreck. At least, they would have their holiday as long as he didn't make even more of a fool of himself. But knowing how plans went with himself, being a fool was what he'd done best. 

*~~~~*

An hour had come and passed rather quickly, Crowley had inevitably thought of the second most ambitious demonic miracle on how to get to their destination yet. The first occurred during the failed apocalypse. He pulled in front of the shop, giving the Bentley clear cut instructions on what to do during his absence before grabbing his small bag and strutting inside.

"Oi, Angel! You ready?" 

"Just about! Just have to finish packing this one bag."

"Just about?" Crowley mumbled to himself as he noticed that quite a few bookshelves were bare or had lost a significant number of books. His eyes narrowed as he hummed to himself, "It doesn't take an hour to pack a-uh…."

He swallowed when he saw the floor littered with cream-colored tartan luggage bags ranging from the smallest to the largest companies could produce. Nearly all of them filled to the brim with books. He coughed trying to force air back into his lungs as Aziraphale rolled out from the back another large luggage.

"Aziraphale, what is this?"

Aziraphale grinned as he prompted the luggage bag against his desk, "Oh, this is my luggage. What else do you think it is?"

"You're taking- that's-uh-" Crowley stammered as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't actually believe that his clever angel would take his words seriously and pack all of his bags.

"I know it may seem a bit much."

"You think?" Crowley scoffed as he nearly tripped over a small bag, "Angel, I didn't think you would-"

"I just couldn't decide what book to take with me. Or how long we would be staying. And what if I get bored?"

Bored? Was Aziraphale actually saying that he could be bored of him? Crowley felt like he had been punched and kicked in the gut simultaneously at Aziraphale's words. He whimpered as he held his stomach, "You actually think you would get bored… with me?"

"With you?" Aziraphale chuckled softly as he met the demon halfway in the center of the room, "Crowley, you daft serpent I could never be bored with you. Not for a million years. This is just if we can't find anything to do in South Downs."

"Still set on South Downs?" Crowley's voice was soft as he found himself lost in the cerulean blue eyes. He still had his doubts about the whole thing now. Aziraphale could be entertained by his presence. There was only so much an angel could handle a demon such as him.

"Well, I'm just assuming that's what it is. You're quite predictable, Crowley." Aziraphale took a step closer to narrow the gap between them. His fingers gently brushing against the demon's calloused hands.

"Hey. I am not." Crowley growled, bringing himself up to the angel's lips, nearly nipping at the soft flesh.

"I-I'm afraid that you are…" Aziraphale was hesitant, his voice quivered with anticipation as his gaze shifted from the shades to his lips and back, "Remember the nineteen-seventies caper for the Holy Water? How about that one time where you-"

Crowley placed a finger firmly against Aziraphale's lips, "Shush, Angel. For just once, let me surprise you." He slowly removed his finger, his skin tingling from the light that embodied the Angel. 

"Now we have to figure out these books," Crowley smirked as he turned from Aziraphale as he gently touched his lips no doubt feeling the same sensation. "Aha! Got it!" Crowley snapped his fingers forcing all the books into their proper place, all the bags that had contained them vanished leaving the one with clothing. He smiled when he glanced at the old first edition book in his hand, the weight giving him a bit of satisfaction "You always said you wanted to reread Dickens. So give this a shot. Great Expectations."

Aziraphale blinked still in shock from moments ago as he took the old first edition from Crowley, "I-um yes… I believe that I have…. Thank you, my dear."

"Now…" Crowley beamed as he grabbed their bags and stood awfully close to Aziraphale, "You ready?"

"Uh… yes. But-" he glanced at the door of the shop, "Shouldn't we be heading to the car?"

"Nah… don't need her." Crowley placed the bags down near their feet as he began to muster every ounce of demonic energy he could produce, "Don't need her where we're goin' "

"What the Hell do you mean by-"

Crowley laughed in response as he threw his hands up in the air in brilliant splendor causing a bright light to illuminate them both. The sounds of a busy Soho street were replaced with the sounds of soft waves crashing against the shore and seagulls crying from above. He rolled his neck, as he released a soft sigh as he stared out towards the sea.

Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the sun blinded him and radiating warmth on his skin. "Oh my…" he breathed out as he saw the rocky cliff face covered with ancient olive trees, the water a brilliant sapphire blue with beige colored sand. Times had changed. It had been a long time since he had been here. Probably since the fall of Athens but it remained timeless. 

"Greece?"

"Yep." Crowley announced the heavy 'p' as he pulled a blanket from his bag and laid it on the sand, "Ithaca to be exact."

"You took me to Greece?"

Crowley looked up, nearly dropping the bottle of wine on the sand, "Is.. is that a problem?"

"No! Oh heavens no! I'm just-" Aziraphale struggled to speak as much as he struggled to take off his jacket. Before he knew it Crowley was at his side holding his wrists, "I'm sorry Crowley… I didn't think you would take me to Greece of all places. "

"Do you… want to go back? I can take you to South Downs if you like."

"Don't be absurd. I'm not going to ruin a perfectly good surprise. I'm just worried that I may have packed the wrong clothes. " Aziraphale sighs softly as he stared longingly at Crowley, "Don't worry about me, I'll settle in no time."

"You sure? I can still-"

"And waste all that energy?" Aziraphale pulled his gaze away from his lips, quickly taking a step back, "absolutely not."

Crowley sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and trailed behind the angel as he continued what he had started. That was twice in an hour where their lips nearly touched. The mutual desire was nearly suffocating, it made it hard to breathe. Why was it so hard just to kiss?

"You… could always miracle proper clothing?" Crowley suggested with a shrug before shedding his jacket, rolling up his sleeves, and joining the angel on the blanket, "like just miracle some trousers and go for a swim?" 

"I'm sure the higher-ups wouldn't like that." He replied by pouring himself a glass of wine and quickly taking a sip.

"I doubt they'll care, angel." Crowley sighed as he took off his boots and socks, digging his feet in the sand. There was a mutual moment of silence shared between them just long enough for them to enjoy the scenery. Aziraphale's eyes focused on the sea, the rim of the wine glass resting against his lips. Crowley is adoring his angel in silent prayers of worship, pining for just a taste of the forbidden fruit. He smirked when he caught the off glance of Aziraphale meeting his gaze turning his face a brilliant crimson. 

Crowley chuckled, leaning over as he placed his hand on Aziraphale's glass slowly bringing from his tinted lips teasing the glass into the sand "besides, I've always wondered how you'd look taking a swim. Seeing the water jusst roll off your skin…." The words seemed to finally roll of his lips in a siren song of temptation, his voice low in a mere whisper as he pulled himself closer, his lips just hovering above the supple lips of his adoration, "watching the mist form a glorious halo above your head in the sssun…"

"Crowley…" Aziraphale's breath hitched ever so slightly as he grazed his fingers against his pulse point, "Crowley, darling… you… you have a way with words…"

"What can I say?" Crowley nipped at his angel's lips, growling softly as he hid the little self-restraint, "I'm a walking temptation…"

"Indeed you-"

"Swim with me, angel." Crowley breathed out as he pressed his lips to his pulse point, their hands entwined in the warm sand, "Let's brave the Mediterranean together…"

"I… I don't know how to swim…." Aziraphale was turning into putty in his hands, his corporeal beating muscle rushed beneath his touch, lungs struggling to catch up as his mind rushed to even speak, "maybe I can just watch you from here. You-you seemed to enjoy it either way."

"Oh nonsense, Aziraphale…" Crowley's lips still adoring the racing pulse point, "what's the fun in that? It's our holiday… I won't let you drown… I promise."

"Oh… oh, Crowley…" Aziraphale shifted beneath Crowley's grasp, pressing his lips against his cheek, "If you insist then…"

"That's it, angel…" A snap of his fingers and both the angel and demon were in the nude. Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley had him in the warm sea, the waves crashing against their bodies as he held him close, protecting him from harm. Their bodies entwined as the sun seemed to bless them. It was like getting lost in a sunset. The brilliant gold of Crowley's eyes clashing with the cerulean of Aziraphale. Ice kissing a burning flame.

Words didn't need to be spoken when their hearts chimed as one. Aziraphale could feel it. He could feel the love and adoration radiating from Crowley's skin as their lips met. Crowley for once was silent only taking in the breathtaking moment as the mist of the sea catching in the light creating splendid crowns atop their heads. Six thousand years waiting and one moment was all it took for Crowley to finally take what his heart had claimed so many years ago.


End file.
